Tony and BonesThe return of an old flame, and a bo
by pampilot67
Summary: The Return of an old Flame and the death of two friends, spells big hurt for B


_**Tony and Tempi **_

_**sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-I-n-g**_

_**Brennan's past come to visit, is the end of B&B **__**? **_

_**B**_ones was working in her office it was four in the afternoon on a slow Friday. A male person moved slowly trod her moving quietly around behind her. He bent his head and kissed her on the neck. She jumped sideways away from the kiss and assumed an attack stance. Suddenly she started to laugh.

"Tony you are an ass. You almost caused me to wet my pants. What are you doing here?"

"I came all this way to seduce you for the weekend."

"To seduce me Tony. That was seven years ago you seduce me. Have you slipped in a time wop maybe?"

"I was in town for a few days and thought we could spend some time together."

"That sounds like something I would like to due. Let me tell Cam I'm leaving and we can find something to do."

Bones took Tony with her to Can's office.

"Cam this is my friend Anthony DeNozzo. I am going to leave now and will see you on Monday."

"OK Dr. Brennan and nice to meet you Anthony."

At six pm Booth came to Cams office.

"Cam do you know where Bones is at?"

"No Booth she left early with a friend, Anthony DeNozzo, who just came in to town."

"What did this friend come in to town for?"

"You want me to descrive this friend, Booth?"

"Why yes that would be a nice gesture Cam."

"He is about six feet tall. Very good looking, with Brennas lipstick on his cheek and very friendly as his arm was around her waist all the time he was in my office. She seemed to be very friendly, and comfortable with him. And no they did not say ware they were going."

"Well thanks Cam is Ange still in house?"

"Yes she is Booth she in her office with Jack."

Booth went right to Ange office like his pants were on fire.

"Ange who is Anthony DeNozzo? and Why is he seeing Bones?"

"Booth Anthony and Bren were engaged to get married before she came to DC and the Jeffersonian. Why do you ask?"

"Well she took off early with him today. I thought we were going to Sid's together."

"Booth there is a lot to Bren's involvement with Tony and I do not feel I can tell you what, it is only she can tell you so please do not ask me."

Booth nodded his head and left the Lab. Jack came up beside Ange and hugged her.

"What was that all about?"

"Anthony came and took Bren out and Booth wants to know about their relationship. No matter what happens he is going to get hurt. You know he loves her, but the secrete she and Tony have maybe enuff to devastate his hart for ever."

_**B**_ooth drove past Bones home she was not at home and her car was still at the Lab. So she must be with him some ware. Booth went home, booted up his laptop, and goggled Anthony DeNozzo. He found out that he was the same age as Bones went to the same college as she did and was in the same graduation class as she. He was a Baltimore Cop and now was an NCIS Agent in Norfolk. What was he doing in DC with Bones? Booth was unable to make contact with Bones all weekend. She was not home and her cell was shut off. He drove around the places she normally went to she was no ware to be found.

_**O**_n Monday Booth went to his office and call Bones at the Lab.

"Dr. Brennan my I help you."

"Well Bones you are still alive. Where have you been all weekend Bones?"

"I was with a friend, and that is all you need to know Booth."

"I just thought we were going to go to the Zoo this weekend Bones."

"It next weekend with Parker and you know it. Therefore, if you are done taking up my time I have work to due. Good by Booth."

Booth was shocked. Bones attitude was very un- Bones on Monday morning. She was down right unfriendly. What happened over the weekend? He made a note to go over to the Lab and speak with her face to face.

_**C**_am noticed that from the first meeting with Dr. Brennan she seemed aloof and cold today. She spoke in short sentences, mostly in yes, and no answers. Something was very wrong with Brennan. Booth stopped in and tried to talk with Bones but she just shut him off. He left in a huff he did not return to the Lab all the rest of the week. Bones acted the same way all week also. Friday night at SID' S Cam asked Ange if she knew what was going on with Brennan. She refused to say if she knew or offer any information to help explain Brennan actions.

The next week was worse Brennan was even more withdrawn and noncomunitive to everyone in the Lab and refused to take Booths calls. On Friday at noon, Brennan presented herself at Cams office.

"Dr Soyvian I am going to need to take two weeks off starting now. I can only tell I am not sure I will return after that time period."

"Dr. Brennan I can give you the time off. However, your statement of maybe not returning after has me worried. Why would not be returning? What is wrong with you? I have to have an answer."

"Tony and I had a baby sever years ago together. The baby was released into a legal foster care family with both Tony and me listed as her parents with joint custody and care. A week ago, the foster parents were killed in an auto accident. We, Anthony and I must decide to either take her back or put her in the real foster care system. To take her back we, or I must get married. Therefore, you can see that He and I, while we still have feeling for each other do not what to be marry each other. If I take the child to South America I can not be deported back to the USA for taking my child, which is why I may not return."

"Have you told Booth any of this?"

"If I tell him I am going to steal my child and flee the country he will be required, by law, to stop me. So I can not tell him."

"What does Tony think of this?"

"He also can not be told as he also is in law enforcement."

"Dr. Brennan before you run off south will you give me some time to try to help you out of this jam?"

"Ok Cam I'll give you a few days. I have my child at my home and I can not keep her a secret for long."

Brennan left and went to call her father. She would need back-up for this plan to work. Cam call Ange to come into her office. She explained what Bones had just told her.

"I knew she and Tony were involved but a baby, I did not know. They must have broken up by Brennan not wanting to get married. I have a feeling if she runs; Max is going to be involved so keep a sharp eye for him to come around."

"Some one has to talk to her and see if we can keep her from running again."

"I going to call Tony and get his take on this."

Ange left and Can called a friend who was a lawyer.

_**M**_onday morning a meeting of the minds was held in the upstairs lounge. Those present were Cam, Ange, Jack, All Sims a friend of Cams who was a lawyer. In addition, Anthony DeNozzo.

Cam took the lead. She laid out all the facts and the options.

They were:

#1Do nothing and let Brennan run to South America

#2 notifies the authorities and has the child put in the foster care system

#3 Have Tony and Brennan get married

#4 Have Brennan marry some one else.

No one voted for number one or two. It was tie four number three and four, with Tony voting against number three. His reason he did not want to get married to anyone yet. So by default number four was it. Everyone felt that Bones would only marry to keep her child out of foster care. They agreed that the only one she would marry ever was Booth. However, what were Booths feeling of taking on a seven year old child of an other man. Booth could either accept or bolt. If he bolted, he would break Bones heart in the process. They all agreed to find out before they presented the options to Bones and Booth. Jack was elected to explore the question with Booth.

Jack caught up with Booth in his office doing paper work.

"Ha Booth I need a friend point of view, More a man friends point of view."

"Sure Jack . I only have a man's point of view. What is it you need?"

"Ange friend Julia past has cone back to bite her in the ass so to speak. It seems she had an affair some years back and had a baby. She and the father did not want to get married so the arranged for a friend and his wife to raise the baby. To complicate the matter they were not able to adopt the child so Julia and the father stayed as parent and the baby was as if in foster care. The part that sucks is they were killed together and the child has to be taken back by the real parent or go into real foster care. Dad loves the kid but does not want to be a father. Mom now wants the child but the state has said she must be married to keep the kid. She wants to snatch the kid and take it to South America so they cannot get her back. Ange thinks that her friend might marry her and save the child. I think he would not want to raise a child of an other man. What is your vote Booth me or Ange."

"You got a big problem would she marry the friend if asked? Would the friend welcome the child as his our? If it was me and I had feeling for the woman and she was willing to marry me I would do it, but only after she told me that things with the father were over for ever."

"Booth that answers asks as many questions as the question does."

"Jack tell Ange yes, I would Marry Bones and adopt her love child as my own."

"Booth how did you know I was talking about Brennan?"

"I saw the concern you had for the story, together with the strange way Bones has been acting, one and one equal Bones."

_**J**_ack and Booth returned to the Jeffersonian Lab together. They entered cams office .

"Booth what are you doing here?"

"He knows all about it, mostly."

"You told him Jack?"

"No Cam I figured it out my self. Therefore, Bones is a mother and Tony is a father. He does not want to get married and Bones need a husband to keep the child out of the foster care system. Did I miss anything Can?"

"No you did not miss anything Booth. So what you're thought on the problem."

"I would marry Bones in a New York minutes if she would have me."

"Start the clock here comes Brennan and she looks pissed out mad."

"Cam why are these people in your office? Oh never mind I need help fast. They came and took her from me they said I had no right to her and she would be put in foster care in an other state so I could never find her or see her again. I do not want to marry Tony but I have to have a husband or I lose her, help me Cam, help me."

Bones slumped to the floor crying and shaking. Booth picks her up kissed her and said for all to hear.

"Marry me Temperance and we can go get our baby back."

"Booth you would do that for me make my baby your?"

"In a New York minute. I love you Bones, I would do anything for you and your child."

"Booth I have loved you for seven years, but the secret of my child has kept me from telling you. I was so afraid you would leave me if you knew."

"Well Bones we wasted seven years, lets not waste any more. Let get Married today."

Therefore, Booth and Bones was married got Bones baby girl, Christen Marie Booth, and lived happily ever after. _**NOT.**_


End file.
